First Odin
The first was a homeless man whom Shiro Kanzaki handed the Advent Deck to, turning him into a puppet. History The 13th Rider After turning into an embodiment for Kamen Rider Odin, he teleports himself to the four Riders, Ryuki, Kinght, Ouja and Zolda who were fighting at that time, joins the brawl. Time Vent He easily defeated them and used the Time Vent card to fix the mistakes by teleporting 6 months into the past, unknowingly that Ryuki also snuck along who also took this opportunity to try and stop the Rider War. After Odin firstly appeared at the same spot (with the six month period is over), Ryuki knows where Odin teleports to and hits him with a Strike Vent. Odin asks how he knew and Shinji reveals that he left post-its over his computer at work and at the Cafe that told him to strike where there are golden feathers. However, much to Shinji's frustration, nothing has changed ever since from the past. Enter Tiger Ren is intercepted by Shiro who after being demanded by Ren to fight, sends Kamen Rider Odin to fight for him. Odin is even able to counter a Survive Final Vent by Knight Survive, knocks him out of Survival Mode and then throws exploding feathers at him. Just as Odin is about to smash Ren's Deck, Ren quickly plunges his Lance into Odin's Deck, vanishing him into dust. Kamen Rider Odin Kamen Rider Odin Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 205 cm.TV Asahi. (2002). Kamen Rider Odin. *'Rider Weight': 100 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 20 km. *'Hearing': 25 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 17.5 t. *'Kicking Power': 25 t. *'Resistance': 200 t. with Gold Shield *'Maximum Jump Height': 50 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 4 sec. Special Attacks: *'Gold Sabers': 200 t. *'Eternal Chaos': 500 t. *'Advent: Goldphoenix': 400 t. Kamen Rider Odin is Shiro Kanzaki's representative in the Rider Fight. He is contracted to Goldphoenix. His Visor, the , is a staff that can also hold all three Survive Advent Cards after the wings on its upper section are opened. When this is done, Odin becomes immortal. Odin's parameters are the highest out of all of the 13 Riders, including those in Survive Form. This was done by Kanzaki to ensure that Odin would win the Rider Fight and grant him his wish. Through the use of his Sword Vent Advent Card, Odin can arm himself with the , a pair of swords derived from the tips of Goldphoenix's wings. His Guard Vent equips him with the , a shield derived from Goldphoenix's tail. By using his Final Vent, Odin can execute his finisher, Eternal Chaos, in which Goldphoenix grabs onto Odin's back, flies with him into the air, and rams into the opponent. Contract Monster Behind the scenes Portrayal This individual was portrayed by an unknown actor. Kamen Rider Odin is voiced by who also provided the voice of the 13 Riders' Visors. His suit actor was . Notes *The scene where Kanzaki hands the Odin Deck to the homeless man was never shown on screen, only found in promotional images. *Much like his counterpart, Vic Fraiser, his body acts as the puppet for the Rider, though the way it works is quite different. Appearances * Kamen Rider Ryuki **Episode 27: The 13th Rider **Episode 28: Time Vent **Episode 35: Enter Tiger Footnotes See Also Category:Ryuki Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Villains Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Good turns evil Category:Ryuki Characters